Kagome's New Life
by cutensassy
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou have merged, well not fully. Kagome is now in modern times and has changed. She must embark on a new adventure, learn to love, and overcome her past. Yusuke/Kagome IY/YYH crossover
1. Chapter 1

_AN:// ok guys, this is my first shot at a story like this. This is a Yusuke/Kagome paring, if you don't like that then tough, I just feel like there isn't enough of that particular paring. And no, Kikyou is NOT evil in my story, actually she's like Youko is for Kurma. So it should be interesting._

Kagome was walking along the forest coming back from the well, she came two days early so she could surprise everyone, especially Inuyasha. As she was walking she kept feeling like someone was watching her, though she couldn't sense any demons around (though if she admitted it to herself, she wasn't very good at sensing demons without jewel shards to begin with). She came upon the village and went to Kaeda's hut and went in. Everyone was sitting around the fire talking about when she was returning.

"Uh, guys, I hope I'm not interrupting" Kagome said sarcastically

"Kagome- Chan! We were just talking about you!" Sango said, running up and giving her "younger sister" and huge hug.

"So I heard" Kagome replied. Kagome gave everyone hugs, and handed out gifts to each of them. That's when she noticed Inuyasha was not there.

"Hey guys, where's Inuyasha?"

"Umm….well, you see Kagome, umm, he went for a walk, umm yea, just went for a walk" Shippo the ever cute one and always trying to protect Kagome's feelings said.

"So in other words he's with Kikyou" Kagome laughed.

"Umm Kagome-Chan, aren't you the least bit upset?" Sango was worried, usually Kagome got upset when Inuyasha went to Kikyou.

"Actually, no I'm not, me and Inuyasha has come to an agreement that it would be best for us to be more like brother and sister, not romantically involved. And besides I never hated Kikyou, I was just upset because Inuyasha always compared me to her, and she tried to take my soul, but she's stopped trying for some odd reason, so nope, not upset." Just then Inuyasha came in and looked at Kagome in surprise.

"Umm Kagome, your back early" Inuyasha the ever observant one stated.

"I am well aware of that Inuyasha, how is Kikyou"

"Umm fine, she's fine. Actually we were talking about you."

"What is this everyone talk about Kagome day" Kagome muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh?"

"Never mind Inuyasha, what were you and Kikyou saying about me?" Kagome was kind of curious and kind of nervous, I mean even though she no longer tried to take Kagome's soul the fact was she did try before.

"Umm well, she wants to talk to you alone, I told her that might not be a good idea, but she kept insisting, umm, well she wouldn't say why, but she seemed desperate. So umm, I brought her back to wait for you, when I noticed your scent I had her wait; she's right at the edge of the forest." Inuyasha seemed nervous while saying this, he did after all, know the two female's past history together.

"Ummm ok, I guess I can go talk to her"

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Miroku asked.

"No, thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be fine, and if not, I can always scream. With that Kagome went out to meet up with Kikyou. Despite her reassurances to everyone she was extremely nervous, after all the two of them were never the buddy- buddy type. As she reached the spot where Kikyou was at she noticed that Kikyou was unarmed and didn't look so well.

"I'm glad you agreed to come, my reincarnation" Kikyou replied tiredly.

"Umm ya, so what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Kikyou walked around Kagome and studied her closely.

"Hmm, you don't dress as a Miko, nor do you act as one. Your powers are extremely weak, and it appears you have no physical strength as well. How is it that you manage to survive if you can not protect yourself? Or more importantly, how do you suppose you will be able to protect the jewel once its completed?"

"Umm, is that all you wanted was to insult me? Or are you going to try and take my soul again?" Kagome asked irate, how many people were going to insult her about her powers not being strong?!

"Technically my dear reincarnate, it is our soul, and no I do have another reason for needing to speak with you"

"Well get on with it"

"I am getting weaker by the day without a full soul, the souls of the dead women are no longer sustaining me, Naraku is trying harder and harder to gain control of me, and if he succeeds then he gains control of a part of you, due to our connection. In the end if that happens then he will try and gain control of the jewel, for its protector, as weak as you are, will become tainted under his control. I do not wish to go back to hell, I have been there and quite honestly I do not wish to spend eternity there, I wish to try and correct my mistakes and make amends so that I might be able to go to heaven."

"Ok, I can sort of follow you, but what point are you getting at"

"Humph, not only are you weak, but you are slow. My, My, My do I have my work cut out for me. My reincarnate, Kagome, I wish to merge with you, so that our soul may be whole once again, Naraku will not be able to take control through my weakening state, I will no longer have to survive on souls from the dead, and of course I wont have to go to hell, I can try and amend my ways."

"Well, that's nice for you, but umm what would be in it for me? Besides actually getting my soul back, and Naraku not being able to take control of me through you, everything else will benefit you, not me."

"Not necessarily, though I do congratulate you, your not as trusting as most believe. Well besides the two facts you have mentioned, I could help you to control your powers and make them stronger, you will learn to be a true Miko, and you would always have me as a companion."

"Are you trying to convince me to join with you or to say no, because why would I want to always have you as a companion. Besides how would that work if we merge together?"

"We wouldn't fully merge, I would be a constant presence in your mind, able to give advice or talk to you, and we could hold conversations and such. But our strengths (well my strength) will merge together as one, as will our powers. And even though our looks are similar they are not the same, so your look would alter slightly."

"Does Inuyasha know what you are planning, because it sounds like to me that you have been planning this for a while."

"No he does not know, and yes I have been planning this for a while. It seems the only choice that benefits the both of us at the same time."

"True, but honestly I don't know about this."

"If it would make you feel more comfortable, we could always go back to the village and explain this to your companions and let them give you advice, and then you can decide then, and if you decide yes, that way they would know what's happening to you."

"What do you mean, am I going to go through changes so badly that it might make my friends worry if they didn't know."

"I do not know the answer to that, but you will go through some changes, which I've already explained, so yes they might worry if they do not know."

"Ok, I guess It wouldn't hurt to see what they have to say, but don't take this as me agreeing just yet."

"Wouldn't dream of doing such a thing" Kikyou replied sarcastically. Yep one could definitely see the similarities between the two. As the two went back and discussed the situation with the others, neither one could help but silently laugh at the faces of each member of the group.

Inuyasha looked like his dream was about to come true along with his worst nightmare, after all he knew all too well that both women separately had a hell of a temper when angered, he shuddered at the thought of both of their tempers combined…Oh yea he will definitely have to watch what he said if they did go through with it..Maybe he should try and talk them out of that…Yea that would work.

Shippo looked about ready to cry. He loved Kagome as if she was his mother, and he didn't want her to change. But if what they said was true he didn't want Naraku to be able to gain control of her either.

Sango looked to be in shock. If they did go through with this plan then that would mean Kagome would become more powerful, which would mean more demons coming after her. She would have to do some serious training with Kagome to get her strong enough to protect herself.

Miroku looked to be in deep thought. He seemed to understand where this was coming from, and seemed to be able to find logic in it.

Kaede looked as if she had expected this to happen. She did after all know Kikyou very well considering she was her sister, and she had looked upon Kagome as a daughter in the two years that she had been traveling through the well. Surprising it was Shippo that asked the important question, well to them at that moment the question was important.

"So if both of you will be able to communicate to one another and still share the same body, then what name would you go by. Kikyou or Kagome?"

"Umm, well in my time we would definitely have to go by my name, actually I would prefer to go by my name at all times" Kagome stated

"As would I reincarnate" Kikyou stated, even though she knew that the argument was pointless, she felt like seeing how far she could push Kagome. After all it was always best to know that kind of thing if you were going to be sharing a body.

"Well too bad, my body, my name."

"But it was originally my soul, so my name"

"No my soul now, so my name"

"But since I'm the stronger of us two it will be my name"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO! And that's final!"

"Uh guys couldn't you two compromise…like make a new name up that both of you like?" Miroku asked, trying to break the tension that was growing. After all he thought it would be a good idea for them to join and if it was true that they would be able to communicate to each other in their minds, then he was afraid that they would drive each other crazy if they didn't get along now.

"How about Sakura?" Shippo asked. Everyone just looked at him

"What I Iike that name" He defended.

"How about we just call you Kagome, since we are already used to it, but if Kikyou says something or anything then we will call her by her name" Sango stated.

"Sounds good to me" Of course Kagome thought it sounded good.

"Hmm, well considering you are already used to saying my reincarnate's name, I guess I will have to deal with it."

"I have a better idea" Inuyasha spoke up. "How about you two don't join together, I mean you two can barely get along and we wouldn't want to put you both in danger of going crazy and all that, can't you two just split the soul and travel together, or better yet away from each other.?"

"And why would you want that Inuyasha, one would think that you would be pleased with the situation." Miroku asked with a smirk, oh he knew why alright, he just wanted Inuyasha to say it out loud.

Inuyasha mumbled something that no one could hear. After getting sit a few time by Kagome (At Kikyou's encouraging surprising enough) he said it loud enough to hear.

"Because they are scary enough separate, I don't want to see their temper when combined! I mean look Kikyou is already getting Kagome to "Sit" me for the both of them! At this rate I will be dead due to too many "sits""!

"Then its settled, me and Kikyou will join together." Kagome declared, ignoring the pouting/ glaring Inuyasha.

That night the group did the ritual to join the two mikos together. The ritual took about two hours to complete, due to the arguments between Kagome and Kikyou (all in fun, but still serious).

The group also decided that it would be best if Kagome did not go back to her time until her now official training was over, after all you never know what could happen considering no one knew how strong and out of control her powers her now, and Sango wanted to teach her self defense after seeing the new look that took place, which was a combinination of both of their best features.

Kagome was three inches taller, putting her at 5'4. Her body toned up, making her become a little bit slimmer, meaning now her pants were bigger. Her breast grew, making her bras and shirts tighter; making her chest look even bigger. Her hair grew down to just past her butt, but stayed the same midnight/blue tinted color. Her eyes stayed the same unusual blue color. Her face changed, her cheekbones were higher and more defined and less rounded, and her nose slimmed up to fit her new facial features. Her voice stayed the same, only with a more mystical like sound to it.

The training to a year to complete, though it sounds like a long time to some, it really wasn't. After all, Sango did teach Kagome the ways of the Demon Exterminator and how to use all the weapons, Miroku taught her about her spiritual powers and surprisingly the ways and defenses of a monk; yes strange but he wanted to contribute just as much as everyone else. Kaede also taught her how to use her Miko powers and the ways of a Miko. Shippo even contributed by teaching her basic illusions that she could do and enhance due to her spiritual powers. Inuyasha taught her physical fighting. And surprisingly after hearing about what happened and why, Sesshomaru came by and taught her how to sword fight and how to conjure a whip (out of her Miko powers of course). But what none of them knew was that during Kagome's meditation time, which she made sure happened for at least an hour a day, that her and Kikyou also worked together in enhancing their abilities and their mental connection. Kagome also started to wear the traditional Miko outfit with a demon exterminator outfit under it.

During the year as well, was the fact that after a very long and an almost lost battle, the group, along with their allies, was able to defeat Naraku and complete the Jewel. Now Kagome wore it around her neck with a concealment spell on it to hide its aura (thanks to Kikyou's advice). Now the day had come when the group would be separated and Kagome would have to return home, of course she wouldn't do so alone, no, she was never alone anymore. And surprisingly Kagome and Kikyou learned to get along, they were now closer than even Kagome and Sango. The group knew that the two girls talked constantly but could never get Kagome to tell what all was said, though they became extremely curious when out of nowhere Kagome would start laughing so hard she started to cry.

As the group said their goodbyes, Kagome promised to find a way to see them again, she was hoping that the well wouldn't close up, but she knew the odds were it would. As Inuyasha went to give her a hug after everyone else he whispered into her ear.

"Goodbye you two, I will always love the both of you. And I know it would never work out, but remember that I'll find the both of you again and I will always be watching over you." With that he turned and ran off, so no one could see the tears in his eyes. He truly never believed this day would come, and now that it has, he wished that it wouldn't.

With all the goodbyes said and done, Kagome jumped into the well for the last time to return home for the first time in a year.


	2. Chapter 2

~_Kagome~_

_*Kikyou*_

_^Hiei^_

_#Kurama#_

_%Youko%_

_Thoughts_

_(Actions within the mind)_

As Kagome climbed out of the well she had a sudden fear.

_What if they moved away, what if they believe me to be dead, what if something happened and they are all dead?_

_*Calm down, I'm sure they are all fine*_

_~How do you know~_

_*Umm, because if you actually focus you can sense them inside the house*_

_~oh yea~_

With that Kagome walked toward the house. She was still nervous, because not only does she look different, but she hasn't seen her family in a year, and she has changed much since she last saw them. When she got up to the door she paused for a second trying to figure out if she should just walk in or knock. Given the fact that she hasn't been back in a year and she looked and acted different, she thought it would be best to knock and wait for someone to answer. After a couple minutes of waiting a lady finally came and opened the door.

"Yes may I help you? Oh my, Ka-Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'm, umm mo- momma it is me…umm, it's been a while" Kagome was definitely nervous, and Kikyou wasn't helping by laughing at her answer.

"Oh darling, we all thought the worst, come in. We were just getting ready to sit down for dinner; I'll put an extra plate out while you wash your hands"

"Yes, ma'm." With that she uncomfortably made her way up to the bathroom and washed her hands before joining the family in the dinning room.

_~This is going to be harder than I thought, it felt so weird to call her 'momma'~_

_*It's ok, I'm sure they will understand, I mean it has been a year you know, you can't just come back and pick up where you left off. You've changed and have a new life, and they've changed and moved on. It will be hard for all of you to get back to the point you all are comfortable together again*_

_~Great now you're a shrink? ~_

_*It's cheaper than hiring a stranger, and besides I won't judge you*_

_~That's because if you do, then you'll be judging yourself~_

_*Nope. I could say that I think your still weak and childish, but I'm strong and mature 'cause I can put up with you*_

_~Ha ha, funny…not~_

_*(sticks her tongue out)*_

After her little conversation with Kikyou she tuned into the real world as she neared the dinning room. She hesitated at the doorway and just looked in.

"Kagome, darling, umm why don't you come on in and have a sit across from your brother." Her mother stated trying to break the rising tension that appeared once everyone else noticed her.

"Umm, alright, umm ma'm…Um mo-momma, umm who are they?" Kagome asked pointing at the two people in the room that she did not know. One was a tall man, who looked to be a little older than her mom; he had short brown hair and brown eyes. All in all, Kagome thought him to be pretty plain looking. The second person was a young girl who looked to be Kagome's age. She too had short, well shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes. Kagome couldn't find anything special about her either.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, umm well, honey, this is my new husband of 6 months, and his daughter –your new step sister- Keiko."

"Oh, I see" Kagome didn't know what to say. Before merging with Kikyou, she would have screamed or something, but now she hardly showed emotion, since Kikyou convinced her that feeling emotions was one thing, but showing them could become a weakness.

"Ka-Kagome…are you upset? You know, no matter what that'll you'll always be my big sister and that'll it will always be you I look up to, right?" Souta asked quietly.

"No Souta, I'm not upset, after all I was gone for a year, I did expect some changes to occur" Kagome said, ignoring the part about him looking up to her- she knew that what she has done and become was not something to look up at.

"Umm, honey, there's something else….Umm Keiko has been using your room. Now before you say anything I just want you to know that your room was the biggest and we just rearranged your stuff to one side of the room, and put hers on the other."

"I figured something like that happened, considering there are only four bedrooms in the house, and mine seems the logical one for Keiko to move into. Now if you'll excuse me I am awfully tired and would like to rest. I will see you all in the morning. Goodnight everyone." Kagome stood up and put her plate in the sink, walked out and headed up to her- and Keiko's- room. All the while never noticing the strange looks she was receiving from the members of her now larger family.

~~~~~~~~~~With the rest of the family, After Kagome went upstairs~~~~~~~~~

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Grandpa said sarcastically, now we know who Kagome got it from.

"Grandpa, that was horrendous, I don't know what I expected when or if she ever came back, but that surely wasn't it" Kona (I don't know her real name, so this will be her name in this story) said with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down darling, I'm sure something must have happened to make her this way. You never did mention why she was gone for a year. Nor did you mention that she was returning, I'm sure we could have done something to make her feel more welcomed" Her husband, Akio, stated.

"I really don't think its best to talk about why she was gone for so long, besides I don't really know much about it, just that she left one day and never came back. And I didn't know if she was ever coming back or if something happened to her, so how could I know she would show up today?"

"Well I think she's pretty, though she's not what you described momma. You said she was joyous and full of life, she seemed so sad and controlled." Keiko spoke up, after a year of living with her new family she grew accustomed to calling Kona "Momma" and Jinji (Kona's dad's name in this story) grandpa. She just hoped her new sister wouldn't become upset or feel threatened by it.

"Oh Keiko, darling, that's because when she left she was joyous and full of like, and she didn't even look the same as now. She's changed so much that I can already see that it's like talking to a complete stranger."

"Did anyone else notice how she can't say the words 'momma' or 'grandpa' or other family words like that real well; she hesitates and then stutters" Souta asked sadly. He had missed his sister and was glad, even though a little shocked, that she came back. But to see her so sad and not showing any emotions hurt him, and her being so uncomfortable around them hurt even worse.

"Maybe time will help, after all a year is a long time" Grandpa said looking in the direction that Kagome had left.

~~~~~~With Kagome~~~~~~~~~

_*Well that went well*_

_~Yea, extremely well, so well in fact that I think I'm going to move into another place~_

_*No your not, you've got a job to do here, look at this shrine. This is our place, our job, and it needs to be taken care of properly. Besides having a new sister and father isn't the worst thing in the world, ya know. You could always ignore them and just talk to me. Wouldn't be the first time you've done something like that.*_

_~ You're right, we do need to stay here and take care of the shrine. Besides Inuyasha said he would come and find us. And I only ignored everyone that once because you tricked me! ~_

_~Ha, he would find us anywhere we went; and he said he would watch over us, not beside us, meaning he probably won't even allow us to see him- even if we could feel his energy. And I did not trick you, how was I supposed to know that they were trying to talk to you? ~_

_~You're probably right about Inuyasha. The other matter however I'm just going to drop because I don't feel like arguing with you~_

_*Humph. Party Pooper*_

_~ (Sigh) I knew you learning the modern language would be a bad idea, no matter how inevitable it was~ _

Kikyou decided not to answer to that statement and allowed Kagome to get a good look at her 'new' room. The room was now white, allowing for it work for both girls, the beds were now on the left side of the room, with Kagome's next to the window and Keiko's closer to the door. In between the beds were two small bed stands- one for each girl. On the other side of the room was the desks and the door to the walk in closet. Kagome's desk was against the same wall as the window and Keiko's was opposite that- giving plenty of room to get to and from the closet. Beside each desk was a small bookcase. Keiko's was full- with some books on top and on her desk; Kagome's was empty except for the three books that she had when she left. She noticed that while she had a pink bedspread and a little pink rung at the foot of her bed, Keiko had blue.

_~Well it looks like I've got some shopping to do; I now find pink an unbearable color for me.~_

_*What color would you get…because you know I have to sleep on it to*_

_~I don't have to let you agree on anything, now shut it. I want to sleep. ~_

_*One question. Do you plan sleeping in the bed, we have gotten used to sleeping like the others*_

_~True, I think it might be uncomfortable to sleep in the bed. Maybe I should sleep in our normal meditative sleep at the foot of the bed on that rug. ~_

_*Sounds good, because then I can use our powers to be aware while you are resting.*_

So that's what they did, Kagome –still in her outfit from the past- sat cross-legged on the little pink rug and leaned her back against the bed. She slowly evened her breathing and entered her meditative state of sleep; while Kikyou kept look out using their Miko powers. That's how Keiko found them a little while later when she came up for bed.

"Umm...Kagome? Kagome?"

"What"

"Wouldn't you rather sleep on your bed? It's much more comfortable then the floor I'm sure."

"No, now please let me go back to sleep."

As Keiko climbed into the bed she only had one thought before falling asleep. _I should talk to momma about this. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting adjustment for all of us._

_AN/// I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but it was to show how different she is from her family now and how they are going to have to adjust to each other. Also it was to introduce Keiko and her dad (don't know if it mentions that she has one in the shows) as a part of Kagome's family now. _


	3. Chapter 3

~_Kagome~_

_*Kikyou*_

_^Hiei^_

_#Kurama#_

_%Youko%_

_Thoughts_

_(Actions within the mind)_

The next day Kagome woke with the sun. As she stood up, got a clean miko outfit and a clean demon exterminator outfit to go underneath, she noticed that Keiko was still asleep. Rolling her eyes at how lazy people are in the modern times she went and took a shower, all the while wishing for a hot spring instead. After she was showered and dressed she went downstairs and fixed a couple of pieces of toast for breakfast- she didn't see the point in eating too much when you first wake up, especially if there were chores to do. After eating her toast she headed outside to start the chores.

First she decided to sweep the steps, which usually takes a while if done right. All the while she was holding a conversation with her beloved 'other half'.

_~I have forgotten how late people sleep in during this time…even though I grew up in this time period I feel like I have walked into an alternate universe~_

_*Uh, you did…remember when you went into the past, which was kind of like walking into an alternate universe.*_

_~Good point, I guess I'm so used to how things were then, that coming back is a little overwhelming. I feel like maybe it would have been best if we would have let the well close up and stayed in the past~_

_*Nah, that wouldn't have been any fun…everyone already knew about our situation…No one here does, think of all the fun we could have*_

_~Kikyou...I don't think-~_

_*besides what time does everyone around here awake up anyway* _Interrupted Kikyou

_~Umm…depends on the person and on the day. Considering that today is Saturday I would say between 7 and 8. Which is in about an hour…So they should be up by the time I finish the second half of the stairs~_

_*Let the awkwardness begin*_

_~How about we go shopping today? ~_

_*Oh yea! As much as you've described about shopping it sounds wonderful, lets go now!*_

_~Umm Kikyou? Weren't you the one that said we had a job to do here, and right now I think that job is to finish sweeping these last few steps. Besides As long as we've taken I think someone is starting to wake up in the house. The least we could do is to let them know where we are going~_

_*Fine (sigh) I just want to go shopping (starts to pout)*_

After Kagome finished sweeping the steps- and Kikyou finished pouting, she headed back into the house to see who it was waking up and to let her family know where she was going, after all she did just disappear for a year, she didn't want them to worry needlessly when she was just going to pick up a few things. As she entered the house she noticed that her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone and that Keiko was helping her. They didn't notice her yet, so she listened for a few minutes to there conversation, curious to know how close the two of them were.

"Hey momma, did Kagome always wake up so early" Keiko was asking

"No, I remember before she disappeared that she would always try and sleep as late as possible, could hardly get that girl out of bed without there being an emergency" Kona said chuckling at a past memory.

"I know a lot can happen in a year, but it seems that she's changed even more dramatically than most in that time span"

"Oh Keiko darling, even though I don't know that much about why she left in the first place, I can tell you that she has went through a lot, she was bound to change after everything"

"Oh momma, do you think she likes me? I have a feeling she doesn't care for me. Do you know last night she slept sitting up on the floor, I woke her and asked if she would rather sleep in her bed, but she just told me no and to let her sleep"

"I guess it'll just take some getting used to" Kona sighed wishing her daughter wasn't changed so much.

Kagome felt that she heard enough and decided to let her presence known. "Good morning, I finished sweeping the shrine steps and was thinking of heading to the mall to pick up a new bedspread. Of course if that's ok with you"

The two females in the kitchen spun shocked to find her standing so casual there. "Oh Kagome! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, is it ok that I go to the mall?"

"Of course dear, but what's wrong with your bedspread? It's your favorite one"

"Nothing is wrong with it, it's just I don't care much for pink" Kagome was getting a little annoyed with everyone talking about her changes and then turning around and trying to pretend like nothing changed to her face.

"Oh, well yes you can get a new one, I'm sorry; I should have realized that you would be out of the pink stage after so long a time. But at least wait until after breakfast, I'm making your favorite"

"That's ok, I've already had toast, and I'm not a big breakfast person. So I think I'll just go while everyone is eating"

"Umm, Kagome, if you wouldn't mind waiting and some company I was going to the mall today, we could go together" Keiko said, afraid of being refused.

Kagome saw the hope in her new sister's eyes and a pleading to get along in her mother's eyes, so with a silent sigh-only Kikyou heard it- she informed the two that she would be meditating while waiting.

~~~~~~~~After Breakfast~~~~~~

Keiko met Kagome outside under the God tree. Kagome was still in her meditation pose opened her eyes as soon as Keiko approached, reminding Keiko of Kurama. As Keiko looked over Kagome's outfit, she realized that Kagome was still wearing the same outfit as earlier.

"You ready to go?" Kagome asked, pulling Keiko out of her thoughts

"Umm, Kagome, don't you want to change first?"

"What? Oh umm, yea, I forgot that it was different here" Kagome muttered the last part, but Keiko heard it and wondered just where had Kagome gone, that she would forget that wearing a miko outfit to the mall was an everyday thing.

After Kagome changed into some clothes that she had left behind they set off for the mall. For the first fifteen minutes the girls walked in uncomfortable silence, finally not being able to stand it anymore Keiko asked the one thing that was on her mind.

"Umm, Kagome, are you mad at me or not like me? I mean I could understand after all, you did come home just to find out that there were two new members of the family" Keiko started to ramble, she couldn't understand why being around Kagome made her a little nervous, she usually could talk to anyone about anything.

"No, I'm not mad at you, nor do I dislike you; how could I when I do not know you."

"Perhaps we should try and get to know one another?"

"Fine. What would you like me to know about you?" Kagome asked, trying to make sure the questions stayed away from herself.

"Well, I'm 18 years old, my birthday is August 15th. I'm friends with mostly guys, well four guys in particular. One used to be my boyfriend, he's name is Yusuke, but now we are more like brother and sister. Another one is named Kuwabara he's rather tall and not very good looking, but he's the nicest person out there. Another one is Kurama, he's so nice and cute, he's actually my boyfriend now, and I know it would seem awkward because of Yusuke, but Yusuke has given his blessing. And the last one is Hiei, he's quiet and aloof, you'll see what I mean when you meet them. Umm, I've been living here about a year, even though our parents have only been married six months. They wanted all of to live together first to see what it would be like for us, they were also waiting for you to come back, but after awhile they assumed you wouldn't. But we all still hoped. Oh dear I'm rambling"

"Yes you are, and besides we're here. If you'll excuse me I have some things I need to pick up" With that Kagome left Keiko standing at the entrance of the mall with a shocked look on her face.

_*Thank Kami we are away from her. Does everyone around here ramble like that?*_

_~No, thankfully, though I guess she was nervous. We are used to silence, actually prefer it, but most people in the era do not like silence.~_

_*well, isn't that just great*_

_~Kikyou stop being such a baby and lets pick out a new bedspread~_

After 10 minutes of arguing- mentally of course- the two finally agreed on a black comforter with silver stars and crescent moons on it, sliver sheets, and silver pillowcases with black edging. After picking out the bedspread and things, the girls then decided to get a new rug, so they could throw out the pink one. They found the perfect one. It was a soft, silky, black fury one, with silver throughout it. By the time the shopping was done Kagome decided to go to the food court and get some lunch. As she approached the food court, she heard someone shout out her name, and she groaned. She turned her head to the person who called her name and saw Keiko, with four guys walking to her.

_~Could my day get any worse~_

_*Probably, but lets run, I don't want to hear Ms. Babble Mouth anytime soon*_

_~Kikyou be nice, she's our new sister~_

_*Correction, your new sister, my new headache*_

_~Shut up~_

"Kagome, I was just telling the guys about you showing up, are you done with your shopping? We were just getting a bite to eat"

"Great." Kagome mumbled, earning an amused look from the guy dressed in all black.

"Oh I forgot to do introductions, Kagome this is Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, guys this is my step-sister Kagome" Keiko introduced, pointing to the person that matched with the name. As each guy said hello in their own personal way, Kagome just nodded, turned around and went to order her a slice of pizza and a coke.

"Well she seems friendly" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Yusuke, please be nice, she's been like this since she showed up yesterday evening. Momma said that even though she doesn't know what happened, she knows that Kagome has been through a lot."

"It's ok Keiko, I'm sure she'll come around, after all, you two just met."Kurama tried to soothe

"You're right! Let's go eat lunch with her"

"Umm, Keiko, I don't think that's wise. She didn't seem in the mood for company" Yusuke said.

"Oh, don't worry about it Yusuke. I'm sure she won't mind"

_^Hn, fox did you notice anything strange about her?^_

_#You mean her powers, or the fact that she seems so unfeeling?#_

_^Her powers^_

_%I noticed something else about her%_

_#What's that Youko?#_

_%Her body! Did you two notice how fine she looks, especially in that tight shirt and very short-very fine- shorts?%_

_#Give it a rest Youko, we are with Keiko#_

_%I know, but a fox can still look%_

_^Hn, I'm going to leave you two alone to have this discussion^_

_#Not a bad idea, Youko you can look, but don't comment to me about anything you see#_

_%Fine by me, more for me%_

As the three were having their mental conversation the group made it over to Kagome's table. As she looked up Keiko sat down, making everyone else sit as well.

"Can I help you with anything" Kagome asked

"No, I just thought we could all have lunch together and get to know one another"

"I thought that's what we did on the way here?"

"No, that was me giving some information about myself. I still don't know anything about you"

"Did you ever think that maybe not knowing about me was for the best? I know what you're doing. I know you want me to become comfortable around you so that I will tell you where I've been and what I've been up to, and after you find out your going to tell it to mo-mother. "

"What would be so wrong with telling us?" Keiko whispered. All the boys looked on, confused and intrigued. They knew that Kagome was gone for a year; they did after all hang out with Keiko at the shrine. What they were confused about is what was so secretive that she wouldn't tell anybody.

"Because it's none of your business, so drop it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to the shrine and finish up the chores. The shrine is not being taken care of properly and I need to fix that. Good day." With that Kagome got up and walked away, intending to do exactly as she said; fix up the shrine.

~~~With Keiko and the gang~~~

"Well that's another conversation that has went bad" Keiko started to cry

"Shh. It's ok, it'll get better, if you want we can go back with you and hang out, maybe she will come around with more of us there" Kurama said, holding Keiko and rubbing her back.

"Yea, besides I might like her attitude, but she had no right to upset you like that." Yusuke said, already thinking that he was going to hate Kagome.

"Yusuke, please don't do anything stupid, she did have a point. What she did or where she went is none of my business"

"But aren't you both sisters now? Why wouldn't it be you business?" Kuwabara asked, no he wasn't stupid (most of the time) but he didn't understand why sisters wouldn't like each other.

"Its not that simple" Kurama answered

"Hn" was all Hiei was going to put forth. He personally agreed with the girl, it was her life and people should allow her privacy. Though he was a little curious as well.

After the group finished their lunch and their shopping, they headed back to the shrine and hopefully eventually into Kagome's friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

~_Kagome~_

_*Kikyou*_

_^Hiei^_

_#Kurama#_

_%Youko%_

_Thoughts_

_(Actions within the mind)_

As Kagome walked back to the shrine, she decided to make a slight detour and buy some materials to fix up what needed fixed up. She really couldn't believe how her family could have let the shrine go down so bad, especially her grandfather! No wonder business wasn't that great, the shrine looked to be a knockoff and in need of being bulldozed. Ok maybe she was being a little extreme, but hey she was trying to make a point. As she approached the hardware store she was contemplating what part of the shrine she should start one first, because there was no way she could carry everything she needed in one trip.

_~Kikyou what do you think? I'm thinking about doing the roof first while the weather is still nice and warm~_

_*Sounds good, and while we wait for the roof to finish we could replace the steps in the well house and start on the worship shrine*_

_~Wait for the roof to finish? Kikyou this is modern Japan, last I heard they don't make the roofs like in the past. They just slap wood on it, and replace it when it starts to wear out. ~_

_*Yea, but we are going to have to change that, after all a real shrine sticks to tradition, and tradition states that your roof should have bamboo straw covering it for extra water proof*_ (AN://Not really, but in this story it will be like that)

_~I suppose, though we can't restructure the whole place, we can do as much as possible to make it look like it should~_

_*Exactly, and I will help you whenever you get confused, considering I know you really haven't spent much time working on buildings and shrine, just enough to know the basic of what we-Miroku, Kaede , and myself- could teach you.*_

_~Sounds good, but we better stop talking, the guy is giving us a funny look~_

With that Kagome decided to buy the wood for the roof, and got some bamboo straw, along with some wood for the well house steps. She knew she would need to come back soon and get some more supplies but she would have to wait until the next day.

______________________________________________________________________

By the time she made it back, Keiko and her friends were already there. When she walked into the house everyone turned and gave her an odd look. Kurama rushed to help her with all her things from the mall and the hardware store, but she just gave him a nasty glare and brushed by him. Kagome's mom saw the bags and wondered exactly what her daughter was up to.

"Kagome, darling, where have you been? Keiko and the boys said you left the mall before them, but they have been here for some time now."

"I told you I had some things to pick up"

"I thought you picked up your bedspread at the mall, what else could you have picked up?"

"Supplies to fix this place up, it looks neglected."

"You should have asked someone to go with you to carry the supplies, and don't worry about doing the actual work, I can do the work-no need to make you do a man's job" Her new father said.

"Excuse me Akio-sama, but this would not be the first time I have done what you refer to as 'a man's job', and let me assure you I could do it a lot better and a lot faster than any of you could. So please let's not let you hurt yourself by doing a job I am well qualified to do. Now if you'll excuses my I have bamboo to cut and soak to make straw, and I have steps to sweep." Kagome was trying her hardest not to purify her new father- though she knew it wouldn't work because he wasn't a demon.

After Kagome walked up stairs to put her bedspread up and then out into the tool house to put her supplies up, she then sit under the god tree with a large oval bucket soak her bamboo strips in. As she was preparing the straw and silently fuming- and getting advice on how to keep her emotions in check by Kikyou, the rest of the family- and friends- were having a conversation all their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`With everyone else inside the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys need to learn to stop running that child off" Jinji stated.

"Run her off? Of course not father, Akio was just worried about her doing work that he could easily do" Kona replied.

"If he could easily do it than why hasn't he? I don't have anything against you Akio, but you need to know that girl has had training and is a full shrine priestess, I can sense that. They are trained to take care of all the work that a shrine needs, considering most usually choose not to marry or have kids. Though true shrine priestesses are rare now-a-days; our Kagome seems to have found one to train her in the art. Now leave her be!" No one could really remember the last time Jinji was truly mad, but now seemed to be such a time.

"Well boys, would you all like to stay for dinner? It's been a couple weeks since any of you have ate dinner here, usually you boys eat at least once a week with us." Kona said, quickly changing the subject after getting lectured by her father on how to treat her daughter.

"Umm, darling are you sure that's a great idea, I mean Kagome did just come back" Akio tried to gently remind everyone on why they needed to tread carefully soon, he really wanted to get to know his step-daughter after getting to hear so much about her, and he didn't want to see her run off again so soon.

"I'm sure darling, Kagome won't mind, she used to have a friend that would drop by unexpectedly and just make himself at home, it was nice having teens feel so comfortable here" Kona trailed off remembering a time when everything was right in her world.

"Mom, do you think he would ever come back? Do you think they got into another fight and couldn't forgive each other? Is that why she came back?" Souta asked quietly

"I don't know Souta, I don't think that is why she came back, otherwise she would not be so drastically changed, but I do think something has happened, whether or not it involves him, or any of the others I can't be sure. But back to the original question, would you boys like to stay for dinner? We could put two tables together outside and eat out there"

All the boys agreed, and everyone worked together to set up the tables and chairs, while Keiko and Kona cooked dinner together. All the while everyone was sneaking glances at Kagome wondering exactly could have happened- and for those who didn't know Inuyasha or where Kagome really disappeared to, they wondered if this Inuyasha character broke her heart and if she disappeared to be with him.

While the meal was cooking, Keiko and the guys hung out outside, to hopefully get Kagome to warm up to them, however Kagome was studiously making her bamboo sticks into bamboo straw and soaking them for the roof. When it was time for dinner, everyone sat around the combine tables. The order went like this: At one end was Akio, on his right was Kona, next to her was Souta, then Kuwabara, then Hiei. On the end next to Hiei was Jinji, and on the other side of him were Kagome, then Yusuke, then Kurama, then Keiko beside her father. Everyone talked about trivial things and tried to include Kagome, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

_^Hn, fox she kind of looks like you when you are talking to your inner self^_

_#Interesting, though not possible, I don't sense a second presence within her. As a matter of fact the only thing I sense is a slight bit of power, but no more than an average shrine priestess, actually she has less power than a true priestess.#_

_%I like her, lets talk to her%_

_#Youko, how many times do I have to tell you? WE-ARE-WITH-KEIKO!#_

_%I know, but she still seems interesting, at least we could become friends with her. %_

_#We'll see#_

"Kagome, I noticed you were cutting bamboo sticks into bamboo straw, how come you didn't just buy the bamboo straw already cut?" Jinji asked his granddaughter.

"Because Jinji-sama, is that ok, since I don't think I'm comfortable enough to call you grandpa?" Kagome asked?

"Of course, I understand"

"Ok, well because if you buy them already cut there is no guarantee that the straw has not been soaked already, and if it has been soaked already, you don't know what it was soaked in, which could actually harm the roof instead of making it waterproof" Kagome answered, glad that someone was actually treating her like she's been gone a year- unlike her mom and everyone else.

"Hmm, I see your point; do you plan to make the roof in the traditional fashion?" By this time everyone had stopped talking to listen to the conversation, it was after all unusual to see Kagome having a true conversation without out sounding cold.

"As much as possible, it is hard to make this place completely in the traditional sense, but I can do enough to protect it better from the elements, make it look like it should, and make people want to come here"

"Which could help out with business, tell me, when you make the roof are you going with the weave theory or the braid theory?"

"I'm actually going to weave two basic layers, with a braided layer connecting them in between, and then the 'display layer'"

"Interesting, if you need any help- though I'm sure you won't- don't be afraid to ask"

By the time dinner was over with everyone was shocked, not only with the fact that Kagome held a conversation, but that she really seemed to know what she was talking about. The boys and Keiko helped clean up the tables and put them away, while Kagome swept the shrine steps for the night. By the time the boys were leaving, Kagome was half-way through with the steps. As they walked past her Kurama couldn't help but stop to talk to her a few minutes, along with Yusuke.

"Kagome-sama, it seems that we started out on a bad foot, please let us start over" Kurama stated.

"We did not start out on a bad foot; I have come to believe that first impressions can tell a lot about a person, if you just look deep enough"

"Keiko really would like to get to know you, would you please allow her that pleasure, don't be quick to hate her. It wasn't her fault that your parents married." Yusuke spoke up.

"Contrary to what everyone seems to want to believe, I do not feel any negative feelings toward Keiko for our parents getting married, nor for any other reason. I happen to like the quiet and solitude, and for some reason- only Kami knows what-everyone seems to want to intrude upon my peace and try to see who will drive me crazy first. Now have a nice night and please be careful on your way home." After being completely shocked at how politely cold she was, the two boys walked off and each of them wondering what the days to come would bring.

After Kagome finished the steps, she headed up to her room and changed out her bedspread and rug, put the old ones in the hall closet-hoping to never see them again- and sat herself upon the rug once again for the night.

Keiko having watched her sister during the changing of the bedspread and the settling in for the night, wondered why Kagome had even bothered to get new things when she clearly wasn't going to sleep in the bed-though she couldn't understand why one would think the floor a better solution than the nice comfortable bed- but to each their own she guessed.

The next morning followed the same routine as the last. Kagome awoke earlier than everyone else, took a shower, changed into a clean miko outfit- though this time chose to forgo the demon exterminator outfit for now, had a piece of toast, swept the steps, and mediated until everyone else woke up. The only exception was since it was Monday and school was starting up again for the week, the household was getting up earlier- while Kagome was sweeping the steps. When Kagome's mom asked her why she was not getting ready for school, Kagome gave her mom a look that clearly said _"You have got to be kidding me"_ and continued on with her meditating. After several minutes- more like 15- of her mom bothering her, Kagome finally explained.

"Kona-Sama, if you don't mind I call you that given I'm much more comfortable with it, how would it do me to go to school? We both know that for the whole year I've been gone I have not attended school, nor did I attend much the year before that. I know it would seem logical for me to try and continue with my education, but we both know that I shall work the shrine, or whatever shrine I may be called to, until I grow too old to do so. Why would wasting my time learning things I don't need to know help my career any better. I know the math needed to run the place, I know the history needed to tell the legends and myths, I know the grammar needed to read the scrolls, so pray tell what else do I need?"

"Kagome, though I understand you feel much more comfortable calling me Kona-Sama, I would hope one day you would call me momma again. And as to your schooling it would shame you and all of us if you drop out, I would strongly encourage going back, no matter how much you have already missed"

"If it would shame me and my family to drop out then the deed has already been done, as far as everyone is concerned I either dropped out or moved away and finished my schooling, no need to let them think any differently."

"I guess there is just no arguing with you- something you get from your father- so I guess we could allow everyone to believe you have already finished you education and have chosen to come back and attend the shrine- due to my father getting too old to continue doing so" After a disappointed sigh and a shake of her head, Kona left her daughter be- knowing she would never go back to school, and secretly not blaming her.

Once everyone had left for school, work, or in her grandfather's case visiting other shrines and friends, Kagome stopped her mediating and started to work on everything that needed to be done. She had already removed all of the old roof and was putting on the new wood on the roof- the bamboo straw was already weaved and braided and was hanging up to dry. It was already noon and was really hot out-though she didn't seem to be bothered by that. As she was working, she noticed a presence coming up the steps and noticed it was Keiko's friend Yusuke.

_*I wonder what he is doing here, shouldn't he be in school?*_

_~Maybe he is the type to skip, wouldn't surprise me. What does surprise me is why is he here? He should know that Keiko is not here yet, and wont be for a few hours~_

_*Maybe he has come to see you, he was staring at you last night through dinner*_

_~(snort) hardly because of an attraction, everyone seems to stare at me for some unknown reason- well ok maybe the reason is known, but don't they know it is just not polite?~ _

_*Get over it, what do you expect, you did disappear for a whole year, how could you do that to them young lady!*_

_~What, it was partly your idea- along with everyone else's! Don't be putting the blame on me! Beside aren't you supposed to always be on my side? ~_

_*No comment, now hush it, he is almost at the top*_

Yusuke was bored, that was the only word to describe him. He was sitting in history class zoning out, while Keiko sat beside him hurriedly writing notes while the teacher droned on and on and on about who knows or cares what. As he sat there he started to think about that girl-Kagome.

_Why can I not stop thinking about her? I mean yea sure she's hot, and Keiko's sister, and puzzling, but there's something else. I mean yea I felt the slight power she has, but that's explainable do to being a priestess, but why can I not stop thinking about her?_

So lost in his thoughts, Yusuke didn't notice the bell ringing, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yusuke, class is over, its lunch time, come on" Keiko stated pulling Yusuke out the classroom.

"Actually Keiko, I think I'm going to bolt. Don't look at me that way; I just need to get out"

"Yusuke, you never come to school anymore, and when you do, you never make it the whole day. What can I do to get you to stay the rest of the day?" Keiko was sad to see her friend going so far down; at least when they were together he could make it a whole day on the days that he did come! She was worried that it was her fault that he was getting worse and more depressed, even if he denied it.

"Relax Keiko, I'll meet you and the others at your place after school, I just have to get out" Yusuke left her no time to reply, he was out the door before she could stop him.

As he walked along, lost in thought about Kagome, he didn't notice that he was heading for the shrine. By the time he did notice he was already at the top of the steps watching Kagome work on the roof.

"Need some help?" He called, to let her know he was their.

Kagome merely looked down at him and shook her head. "What are you doing here Yusuke? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" he shot back.

"No, and I'm not up for discussion, now you didn't answer my question"

"Geesh, alright, I decided to skip the rest of the day, walked around, and ended up here. How about some company?"

"Thought so, alright, you may stay but please stay out of my way." Kagome replied, she was almost done with the roof, and all she had to do after finishing the section she was working on was to put the straw on and bind it together.

"Ouch, that hurt. Are you sure you don't need any help. It looks like you haven't taken a break all day. At least come down and rest."

"No it didn't. No I don't. No I haven't. No I prefer not to"

"Ok, straight to the point. Umm, well what should we talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? And about your day?"

"Umm ok, I suppose I could" Yusuke was shocked, no one had ever asked to know about him or his day, they always made assumptions and never bothered to find the truth.

For the rest of the time that it took Kagome to finish the roof- including binding the bamboo straw on it- Yusuke talked about everything. His life at home, his relationship with his mother, his father walking out, why he fights, his relationship with each different friend and how he met them- though he did change some things when it came to Kurama and Hiei- and his plans for the future. Of course he left out dying, coming back to life, the spirit world, the dark tournament, and so forth; but hey he didn't see the need to frighten her with all that. He couldn't believe how good it felt to talk to someone, and they actually listen.

Kagome, for her part, really did listen. She could sense the need to talk to someone coming off him in waves and instead of humoring him like she did with Keiko, she gave him her undivided attention- well divided with working on the roof, but still she was listening. By the time he was done, she had finished the roof completely and was sitting next to him gathering the old wood from the roof into a basket to use for their fireplace.

"Umm, wow, sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much, I know it must have been annoying to you, you did say you like peace and quiet." Yusuke was embarrassed; he couldn't believe what he had done. _She must think me a fool now_ was his only thought.

"Nonsense, yes I do like peace and quiet, but at times I do like to hear peoples' stories. No you didn't annoy me; I could sense you needed to talk and get everything off your chest, really, don't be embarrassed." Kagome tried to soothe him. After saying that Kagome stood up lifted the basket and took it in to sit by the fireplace, came back out and informed Yusuke that she would make something to eat. After all she hadn't eaten but a piece of toast and he skipped lunch.

After they both ate lunch, and Kagome answered a phone call-a woman calling about her sick child with a bad cough, Kagome told her the plants needed and how to make the tea to cure it, they decided to head outside so Kagome could replace the steps in the well house, and afterwards she decided to work in the garden- after all she ran out of supplies and didn't want to leave Yusuke at the shrine while she went to get more, nor did she want to make him go with her or make him feel like he had to leave.

It was while Kagome was working in the garden that Keiko and the others came back. Yusuke was reclining in the swing bench near the garden and Kagome was on her hands and knees in the garden. They weren't talking, just comfortable in the silence.

"Hey you two, what are you both up to?" Keiko asked, a little shocked to see them together, even if they weren't talking or even real close to one another.

"I'm obviously working in the garden and Yusuke is obviously relaxing" Kagome stated in a dry tone.

"Umm, right, but I meant to say was what have you both been up to today? Yusuke how long have you been here?"

"Well I've been here since I left school earlier, and I've been keeping Kagome company while she works around the shrine- she won't let me help, no matter how much I offer." Yusuke spoke up.

"Wait, you mean you have actually offered to help out?" Kurama was truly amazed, all the time that he has known him, not once has Yusuke ever volunteered to work; the world must surely be coming to an end.

"Yes, so what?"

"And she actually allowed you to keep her company? And even talked with you" Keiko was not only shocked, but hurt as well. Sure she wanted Yusuke and Kagome to get along, thought they would look good together, could even balance one another; but she was hurt that Kagome would willingly talk with Yusuke for _hours _and not her.

"Yes and Yes. Since I'm apparently not here, I'm going to go into the house, while you guys stay and talk about me. That way you can really talk as if I'm not present." Kagome stated calmly, while inside she was pissed. She HATED when people acted as she could not here them talking about her.

After the others watched her walk away Yusuke turned on Keiko and Kurama. "How could you guys do that?! Now she's going to think badly of all of us? I know you, Kurama didn't really say anything that would bother her, but you Keiko? You, the one who wants to be on friendly terms with her, you talked as if she couldn't hear or understand you. I can't believe you. You know what, I'm out of here, are you coming Kuwabara?"

"Um, alright, I've got to get back anyway. See you guys later" With that he ran back down the steps and out of the line of verbal fire. Yusuke didn't even say anything, just went inside told Kagome that he was sorry, but he had to get back home. And then went on his way.

"Well I guess I screwed up again" Keiko stated sadly.

"Hn" And with those lovely words of wisdom, Hiei disappeared as well.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, neither one of us were thinking, I believe that we both were just stunned and said the first thing that came to mind"

"I suppose so. I guess you better go. I think I'm going to go do my homework, then start on dinner."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow." With a quick kiss, he too departed.

Keiko did not see Kagome when she entered the house, nor did Souta see her when he came home. Akio, Kona, and Jinji came home, and still no sign of the miko. Dinner came and went in sad silence, and still yet, no sign of her. Everyone cleaned up and headed to bed, wondering if the miko had left again, or if she would be about the shrine when they woke up.

_AN:// Sorry for the long wait, I had break and homework and tests. I'm actually supposed to be studying for finals, but needed a break…hehe. I thought this was a good place to leave off, I'm actually having some trouble getting this all laid out. I know basically some things that I want to happen later, but I don't want to just speed everything up. Things like re-getting to know your family and re-adjusting to modern life after so long in ancient life takes time. Though I do have some twists planned._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning found Kagome following her normal routine, acting as if the day before never happened. Keiko thought about apologizing and asking where she went to after taking off, but thought better of it. She figured if Kagome was pretending like it didn't happen then maybe she should do the same. Everyone went off to work, school, or wherever Jinji was headed to today.

After completing her morning chores, Kagome went back to the hardware store to get more supplies to continue to work on the shrine. As she was painting the house Yusuke came up and once again asked if she needed any help. Kagome once again said no, so Yusuke grabbed another paint brush and started to paint as well. Kagome said nothing; she just shook her head and continued with the job. They worked in silence for about an hour before either spoke.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't think they would talk as if you weren't there." Yusuke was suddenly worried that maybe she was mad at him as well.

"It's ok. I should have not let it get to me, and usually it doesn't. I just hate being talked about as if I can't hear what the person is saying. I've been through that one too many times."

"It's ok to be upset, but please give us all a chance, we would really like to get to know you and become your friends."

"I suppose I have been somewhat cold and treating everyone unfairly. But I'm not the same person I was when I left- the person everyone seems to want to try and bring out- and honestly I like who I am now and wouldn't choose to go back to my old self" Yusuke had nothing to say to that, so they continued to paint in silence once again for another ten minutes before Yusuke decided to take a risk. Dipping his brush into the paint and bringing it back out, he slung the paint all over Kagome. Kagome was shocked for a minute, but quickly retaliated by slinging some of her paint at Yusuke. By the time the paint war was finished, the house was half-way painted right, and half-way painted with splatter, the courtyard was covered in paint splatter, as well as the two of them. Laughing so hard the two fell to the ground and just gazed up at the clouds.

"Do you ever go to school, or do you skip everyday?" Kagome asked Yusuke after catching her breath.

"I mostly skip, though when me and Keiko was together she would force me to go most times"

"Are you really ok with Keiko and Kurama being together, I'm sorry I don't mean to pry"

"Nah, its fine, your not prying. I really don't mind them being together. Me and Keiko fit better as siblings than boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Well its lunch time, what do you say about fixing something to eat and then I need to start on the worship shrine" Kagome suggested rising to her feet.

"Why don't you let me fix the shrine, just tell me what you want done" Yusuke too rose to his feet.

"Thanks, but that's ok, I can handle it, you can just keep me company"

"Seriously, I want to help. At least find something for me to do"

Kagome looked at him and thought for a moment; finally she replied "How about we make a deal. If you can go to school all this week without being late or leaving early- and actually attending all your classes – then I will hold off on building the shrine and let you help me this weekend."

"Are you serious, you actually want me to go to school the whole day everyday? For the rest of the week?" Yusuke thought she must be joking.

"If you are serious about wanting to help me, then yes." Kagome was not amused.

"Ok. If you really will hold of and let me help you, and try to open up and get to know us, then I can handle that deal" Yusuke really wanted to help her and get to know her. He could sacrifice three days for her.

"Then we have a deal. Now come on lets go eat" With that they walked into the house and grabbed a bite to eat. As they sat at the table they decided to try and get to know each other.

"So what's your favorite color?" Yusuke decided to start off simple then get into the more personal questions.

"Black and silver. Yours?"

"Green"

"Favorite season?"

"Summer..no school. You?"

"Spring"

And so the questions continued like that. Every time Yusuke tried to get too personal Kagome would avoid the question by asking one of her own. Time passed and neither one realized that they had been talking about random stuff for hours. The others arrived to see the mess outside and curiously and worriedly made their way inside. What they found was not a fight or and disaster. What they found was Kagome laughing and looking happy at a joke Yusuke had just finished telling.

"What's going on here? Yusuke you skipped another day of school." Keiko was curious and again hurt to find the two so close-even closer than yesterday- but trying to watch what and how she spoke.

"Oh hey Keiko, wow is it time for school to be out? I had no idea we talked for so long" Yusuke was startled to see everyone there.

"Yes Yusuke, its time for school to be out, but why –may I ask- are the two of you covered in paint, along with everything outside?"

"Well, umm, we had a paint war?"

"Why were you here instead of school?" Kuwabara spoke up

"Because I didn't feel like going to school, and decided to head over here" Kagome decided to end the silly cat and mouse game of trying to get information out of Yusuke, so she decided to speak up.

"He was helping me paint the house, though he has promised to go to school, from start until finish, the rest of this week." Everyone was shocked. What did she do to get Yusuke to promise that?

"Kagome-san, if you don't mind me asking, what did you promise Yusuke in return?" Kurma cautiously asked

"I do mind you asking, and if Yusuke wants you to know then he can tell you himself. I better go take a shower and clean the courtyard." Kagome waved to everyone, trying her hardest to be polite and friendly and headed outside to clean the courtyard before taking a shower.

_AN:// I know, very short chapter, but I wanted to let everyone know I'm still here, just having writers block..lol..many people complained about how cold Kagome is..so I'm gonna try and make everyone happy by getting her to try and be warmer and more friendly, but not too fast. Just bear with me!_


End file.
